Wedding Night Preparations
by fifi-fictionalize
Summary: Bella and Edward begin their life together by fulfilling each of their demands - marriage and sex . Rated M for future lemon/s. First FF, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

AN: All characters are property of the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer. I'm just biding time until August 2. Hope you enjoy.

Rated M for future lemon/s

Chapter 1

We had been leading up to this for weeks. After the day in the meadow, Edward and I knew there was no turning back. I was to be his bride and he would make love to me as the human I still was. Still, the days passed in slow motion and I was going crazy with desire for him. He may say he was going crazy with desire to wed me, but my wants were a bit more primal and basic than that lovely sentiment.

Although I had made the decision in the meadow to stop him from fulfilling my demand – and I stood by that decision – I still couldn't help pushing the physical boundaries between us. Any stolen moment alone… and they _were_ stolen – the wedding plans were in full swing and Alice had constant news to share with me. And, now that I would be leaving his house, Charlie didn't want to miss a minute. Foregoing even his weekend fishing trips to spend a bit of time with me. Supposedly, I was teaching him to cook, but I knew he wanted to be with me to make sure I was happy with my planned future.

So my time alone with Edward was dwindling. I knew soon enough we would have forever, but I was anxious for forever to happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All characters property of the amazing mind of Stephenie Meyer and, sadly, not real humans or vampires.

Chapter 2

The week leading up the wedding was exhausting. Alice was handling all the details, but I still had to be present for some planning. I also had Renee and Phil in town. Renee had become increasingly skeptical of my marriage plans. She would tell me, "Bella, I've never expected this from you. I thought I taught you better than to marry so young." A large part of me still agreed with her, but if a wedding was what it took to be with Edward, then I would give him that and any more I could. For his part, Edward was just as joyous as he had been the first time he placed his mother's ring on my finger. Though I couldn't really believe it, I knew he thought I may not yet marry him. After all he had given me, all he had provide me with, he still thought I may run. It was impossible thinking.

I knew I had loved Edward from the moment I saw him. Though that love was initially a fascination at his inhuman beauty, it became true, everlasting love before I couldn't even place a name to it. And after I all I had put him with through with Jacob, I was grateful he still wanted any part of me. I would have gladly given him my blood, and nothing else, to ease the pain I had created. He scoffed at this notion, but I knew the pain still ran in him. Being the amazing creature he is, he still wanted every part of me – love, heart, body and life – and had forgiven me. He was still hesitant to turn me into a vampire, however, and that was a dilemma I struggled with. Of course, I knew he would once we were married and I had lived out my demand of making love to him. Edward would never renege on a promise. Yet, I knew he hoped my mind could still be changed. It couldn't be and I began to plot how best to ease his mind and satisfy my needs simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: All characters are fictional and belong to the amazing brain of Stephenie Meyer.

Rate M for future lemon/s

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes the day of my wedding to find foggy, misty skies. I smiled. It was the perfect day for the Cullen's to be in the outdoors. No one would expect a thing when they saw their beauty, dressed up in wedding clothes. I rolled over to face Edward.

"Good morning, love," he smiled down at me. "Happy wedding day, soon-to-be-wife of mine."

I caught myself before rolling my eyes at him. Instead I smiled back and nestled into his open arms. I was so happy he was here. I had had to work hard to have him wake up with me on our marriage day, refusing to cave to his old-fashioned view that the couple mustn't see one another before the ceremony.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied. "I can't believe we've finally made it here. I can't believe that I'll soon have forever with you."

He lightly tightened his grip on me and I knew he was happy. "Is Charlie here? Where are Renee and Phil?" I asked.

"Charlie left for work a couple of hours ago. I heard him on the phone with Alice letting her know he would be at the station for a few hours. Renee and Phil, if I heard correctly…" I smiled, knowing what he meant by 'heard', "were planning to drive up to Port Angeles this morning for some last-minute errands. We are alone, love."

"Finally!" I giggled.

"Are you nervous, Bella? Anxious?" He began to stroke my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I hesitated before answering. How did I tell him that yes, I was anxious, but it was because of what would happen tonight, not because of the wedding? I felt myself blush. Edward felt it, too.

"Bella?" He raised my face to look into his. His eyes were beautiful this morning, glowing with a fresh hunt from the day before. Always prepared, and taking advantage of the planning, Edward had been hunting almost every day. I wanted to cry, his amber eyes were so amazing and they were looking directly at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Yes… I'm nervous. What if I trip walking down the aisle?" I knew this answer was not only true, but would also explain the blush he had felt rise in my face.

He laughed, "I'll catch you, love." He tucked my head into the space at his throat and kissed my head again. "Don't worry. This will be a perfect day. Alice has told me so."

I slid my arms up to wrap around his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I love you, Edward. So much." Words were completely ineffective at expressing how deeply my love and desire for him ran.

"Oh, Bella, you've made me everything I was meant to be. I love you and am grateful to you for just being here."

We nestled for some time before I shifted. "Human time for a minute, please?" I smiled up at him. "I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer's awesome brain!

Chapter 4

I did need human time. But mostly I needed time to figure out how to do what I wanted to do next. I took a hot shower and contemplated the beautiful creature lying on my bed, waiting for me. I had thought my next few steps out, but actually doing them thrilled and terrified me.

I brushed my teeth and ran back into my room. I normally dressed in the bathroom, but today I returned to my bedroom wearing a soft, white robe Alice had bought purposely for my wedding day. I was to be the bride in white all day.

Edward raised his eyebrows when he saw what I was wearing. "Bella, what is this?"

I smiled and lay back down on the bed next to him. We faced each other. Edward's expression hovered somewhere between amusement and concern. I smiled, "Alice bought me this to keep the 'theme' of the day – all in white today. Do you not like it?"

He chuckled, "No, I very much like it. What little there is _**to**_ like. But... you – in that, this close – _you_ make _me_ nervous."

My plan was working and I was elated. Still so very nervous, but I couldn't believe the sight of me in such fairly normal attire could elicit this response in Edward. I snuggled in closer to Edward and grabbed his hands in mine.

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." I said to him as I kissed his hands.

I looked up to catch him smiling his astonishing crooked smile at me. "Oh, Bella. That isn't what I meant. I mean… we've made it this far. Tonight, you'll be my wife. Let's not lose control now."

Sometimes I wondered if he really still couldn't read my mind.


End file.
